And They Were The Best Of Friends
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: A damsel and sidekick laid side by side, him holding her hand in his cold one. And as the world around her ceased to exist, she looked up and thought: 'It could be worse' One-shot, hint of RonHermione.


A/N: I wanted to do an angsty Harry Potter story. There are probably some misspelled words in here, so spare me please. I am not the worlds best speller as you can see. I hope you enjoy this, and R/R your oppinions. There is a hint of Ron/Hermione romance. But just a hint.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of these characters. Darn it....  
  
~~~~  
  
They had all been friends. The very best of friends. All three of them were as close as you could get. Well as close as you could get and still be catagorized as 'friends'. They could trust eachother with anything. Tell, eachother anything. And never have to worry about anything getting out.  
  
All three of them had been students. Now, not particularly the very best of students; though one of them did rank the top of her class.  
  
The other two were smart, they could grade as good as their friend if they had put their minds to it. But, of course, they didn't. The more she had nagged them, the more they had relented. But still, they managed to pass their classes.  
  
All three of them were Gryfonders. All three of them were lions. All three of them held tremendous courage, and whilst in the middle of a battle they could still think clearly. They were heroes to their school, role models to their peers. And angels of mercy to most of the professors they delt with.  
  
Two of them were boys:  
  
The boy who lived, was one of their best friends. The hero in the story. He was the one the people most looked to, rather than the trusty sidekick, and the damsel that always seemed to be in distress. He was the kind of person you read a book for, just so you could come to the part where the big battle is held, and he triumphs against huge odds, and rescues whoever needs to be rescued. He wasn't a simple minded boy. His thoughts didn't revolve around girls, though he did have one he was rather fond of. His parents had died when he was a baby, and considering the baggy clothes he wore, you could tell he wasn't really loved. Still, His friends were there, and they wouldn't ever hesitate to die for him.  
  
The sidekick, was the other boy. He wasn't the hero of the story, but, in a story where ever the hero is, you can always look around and be able to spot his trusty sidekick. Batman and Robin, Robin Hood, and Little John. Though in this case, their friendships would more likely be catagorized under 'The Three Musketeers' theme. He was the kind of guy that didn't care about books. The night before a test you would see him practicing Quiditch moves, and then, two minutes before the test, cramming information into his brain, and asking his female bestfriend if she knew a spell for memorization, which of course she would reply 'no' to. He fought a lot with her, and it became a regular hobby, looking at them one would suppose he sort of fancied her. And he did.  
He came from a loving family, a big loving family, that wasn't rich by any means. And though it bothered him to a great extent, it didn't bother his friends who wouldn't trade him in for anything, or anyone in the world, for though he lacked study skills, he was passionate and brave at heart for the things he truely believed in.  
  
The last one was a girl:  
  
Behind every story there is a hero, behind every hero there is a woman. Well this woman, or girl was the brains, or. The damsel. Every problem the trio faced was usually solved by her. She could almost always be found in the library, for unlike her two friends she cared about books, perhaps more than anything. (Other than her friends and family of course. And her cat) Her study skills were impecable, and she never failed to ace a quiz or test. Homework was always done on time, and she spent a considerable amount of her time trying to get her bestfriends study skills up to par with hers. She came from a loving family. A rich loving family, but a family all the same. And although it embarassed her a bit bringing her parents out to Diagon Alley, for they were muggles and didn't have any magic, her friends were there, and didn't judge her, or hate her. For they knew that if they were in her situation, she would do the same for them.  
  
You see she was the kind of girl, that stood up for what was right. And a heated situation, she never backed down.  
  
And so the three of them: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, spent their years at Hogwarts together. Fighting, and winning battles of every kind. They seemed invincible. Immortal, nothing could penitrate through their sheild of warmth and security they had weaved around themselves.  
  
Until the final battle;  
  
It was the kind of thing you'd expect to happen after so many close calls. The kind of thing you wish wouldn't happen, but knew, sooner or later, something along those lines would occur. You see, contrary to popular belief those three friends were mortal. Very much so.  
  
All had gathered infront of Hogwarts, for there was to be a battle, the begining of a great war was going to be held on those grounds that day. The students had lined up, holding their wands at the ready. And in the very front, in the very center stood the The damsel, the Hero, and the Sidekick.  
  
And as the Dark Lords soliders came, they stood tall, 17 year olds prepared to face their deaths without a moment of hesitation. And then it started.  
  
They were not sure how long it lasted, only that by the time it was over, only a few remained. Bodies littered the ground of a once florishing school yard.  
  
And amoungst the bodies a damsel and sidekick laid side by side, him holding her hand, in his dirty, cold, lifeless one.  
  
And as the world around her ceased to exist, she looked up and thought:  
  
'It could be worse.'  
  
And the hero still lived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So like, no like? Give me some feed back folks! It is currently 1:26 sunday morning, and I am not even tired. (Is that healthy? I don't think so) But anyway, Read and Review, it will make my petty life happier.^_^  
  
~Jaina 


End file.
